Merlin Revived
by Whatshowruwatching
Summary: The moon rose high over Camelot. In the darkness and secrecy of the forest, the cloaked witch set fire to the wood. Her face lit up in its glow. A twig snapped and she whipped around fearfully. "I apologize my lady." A figure approached the flames. "Did you bring them?" Morgana asked earnestly. The man held out his hand. "Beware." he warned. Morgana seized the stones from his palm.
1. Chapter 1

The moon rose high over Camelot. In the darkness and secrecy of the forest, the cloaked witch set fire to the wood. Her face lit up in its  
>glow. A twig snapped and she whipped around fearfully. "I apologize my lady." A figure approached the flames. "Did you bring them?" Morgana<br>asked earnestly. The man held out his hand. "Beware." he warned. Morgana seized the stones from his palm. "How long will it take?" the man raised his  
>head. "Nearly a thousand years." Morgana gripped the stones tighter. "And you are certain it will work?" The man smiled and sunk back into the shadows, leaving her question in the air. Morgana thought of her dreams: glimpses of her dead body, flashes of the sorcerer who terrified her to her very soul: Emrys. Her<br>heart burned with revenge. She wished Arthur dead, she wished Guinevere dead. But most of all, she wished the destruction and fall  
>of Camelot. This, she thought looking back to the stones, this was her chance.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you reading?" Wallace Jones pulled out a chair and sat down across from his girlfriend. Susan held her book up, keeping her eyes  
>plastered to its words. The coffee shop was uncharacteristically quiet today; it was occupied by only a small number of customers. Wallace<br>smirked. "Queen of Camelot?" he read. Susan didn't hear him and continued reading, her eyes scanning each sentence.  
>"Susan? Hello? Earth to Susan."<br>Susan shot her eyes up. "Huh?"  
>Wallace laughed. "Good book?"<br>She grinned. "Yeah, sorry."  
>Wallace looked at the front cover. It pictured a pale and beautiful women with blond hair standing bold and majestic. "What's it about?"<br>Susan placed her bookmark in the pages towards the end of the book.  
>"It is the story of Queen Guienevere. She was the daughter of a king and later marries King Arthur of Camelot."<br>Wallace smiled patiently as his girlfriend ranted on. "Her cousin Elaine is jealous of her and Arthur. And later, Guinevere has an affair with the knight Lancelot and Arthur has a child named Mordred with his sister Morguase." Wallace raised his eyebrows. "That's one messed up family." He peered  
>at the menu over the counter. "Want anything? "As Wallace ordered her a cup of coffee Susan returned to her book. She remained transfixed on the story. Wallace returned with their drinks and cleared his throat. She regretfully shut the book. She took a sip of hot coffee and the couple chatted lightly about school. Eager to return to her story, she changed the subject. "Are you going to visit your father today?" Wallace looked at his watch. "I suppose." she<br>stared blankly at him. He glanced at her book and sighed knowingly.  
>"I'll let you get back to it." He rose to leave and she smiled apologetically. "You and your fiction and legends." He snickered. A<br>crackling laugh sounded behind them. Wallace turned and looked at the  
>source: an old man. His long white beard hung low and his face was<br>full of wrinkles. His eyes, however seemed ageless. "Fiction and  
>legend." the old man laughed. Wallace stared at him strangely.<br>"Yeah.. Well, I'll see you later." Wallace said turning back to Susan and kissing her on the cheek. He waved goodbye from the shop door and left. The old man chuckled again. He stood up slowly, straightened his cap, and passed Susan a smile. He walked slowly out the exit, the bell  
>ringing as it shut. He turned down the street, his steps small and his pace sluggish. As he approached the crosswalk, he spun around rapidly at the sound of a car horn. A taxi slammed on it breaks, screeching towards a bus. In an instant the words were on his lips. The old man rose his hand towards the commotion and in a low voice hissed "Astrye onbregdan." The bus swerved quickly from the taxi, avoiding a terrible crash. He lowered his hand. He watched the bus be evacuated of numerous men, women and children; numerous men, women and children who were safe. He was content but remained stoic. His mind was tired; his body was weak. Merlin spun around and continued down the street home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin awoke in sweat. His heart beat frantically and he sat up in his bed. He turned on the lights with his command. Something had happened,  
>something had changed. He struggled down the staircase to the living room. His house was reamarkably empty. He lived far from others, isolated from the rest of the world. He had watched it change dramatically. He had watched old traditions be abandoned, new wars and conflict come and go and technology arise that interested him little. He missed the old world. But more than that he missed his old life. He had also,sadly, watched his friends grow old and die. He had seen himself sink from his fame into the shadows, into legend. The truth of his life had been twisted and changed over time. His story and the story<br>of his friends were but fiction now. Merlin threw on a coat and treaded into the cold night. The bright street lamps stung his eyes. He concentrated on the electricity sending: the entire street dark. He hurried down the road to the lake. He didn't know what had disturbed him, but a spark of hope simmered deep within.  
>"Arthur." he prayed. He quickened his pace, his knees aching after only a few minutes. He could feel a power growing, As if time were under<br>threat. He sensed it coming from what was left of the forests he had once rode and hunted in. Determined, he reached his destination in  
>minutes. He approached a clearing with a cluttered and abandoned campsite. "Teenagers." he muttered bitterly. "From beneath the Earth a<br>light shown. In an instant, it shot up into the sky. Merlin covered his face. The light twisted, turned and transformed. Merlin opened his  
>eyes. The light faded. A body lay a few feet ahead of him. Merlin carefully approached. He gasped aloud. "Morgana." He breathed.<p>

Morgana came to quickly. But Merlin had the drop on her. He sent her flying backwards as soon as she stood up.  
>"Did you miss me Emrys?" Morgana cackled. Her hair was a mess and her dress was torn and stained with blood. She pulled herself up<br>laughing madly. She smelled the air and looked up into the trees. "It worked." She looked back at Merlin. "And you Merlin, you are still  
>alive." she smiled.<br>"How are you alive?" Merlin requested. Morgana brushed back her hair  
>from her face. "Magic." she sneered.<br>"Forbearnan Firgenhalt." Merlin's hand lit with fire. Morgana had her own spell ready. She blocked his magic and swiftly transformed into a raven. Her magic was advanced but so was Merlin's. His power had grown for hundreds of years and he had become the most powerful wizard to  
>ever live. He knocked her out of the sky and she returned to her human<br>form before hitting the ground. She retaliated and spit a curse at  
>him. Merlin pulled out a magical sword from thin air and struck her<br>hard. Spell after spell, trick after trick they fought back and forth.  
>Morgana let out another laugh. "It's too bad we never fought like this<br>before." She looked down at her healed stomach. She could still feel the blade Merlin had used. She looked back up at him. "Arthur is dead?"  
>Merlin panted, relieved they were taking a break, but didn't take his<br>eyes off her. "Yes." he answered solomly. She laughed. "And what be  
>the fate of Camelot?"<br>Merlin looked up. "Camelot lived on for years after."  
>Morgana frowned. "No. How- how did it fall?"<br>Merlin knew the answer she was searching for. She wanted to hear it fell in flames. She wanted its knights and subjects to have suffered  
>and died painfully. The truth would not satisfy her. "It didn't fall.<br>It simply disappeared over time." Merlin looked down. It had been so long since he had spoken of Camelot aloud. It had remained buried in  
>his thoughts and dreams. It seemed it had now resurfaced and Merlin took great comfort in speaking of it to someone of his past: someone who remembered and understood. Even if that someone was Morgana.<br>"Guienivere had no heir. Families left to other kingdoms and soon  
>there was nothing left of Camelot."<br>Morgana breathed heavily, clutching something in her hand. "Morgana." Merlin took a step forward. "Camelot is gone. All that we knew, is gone.  
>But you have the chance to make things right. Make up for past<br>mistakes-"  
>"Mistakes?!" Morgana challenged. "My only mistake was ever trusting<br>and caring for the lot of you! For Uthur. For Arthur." She paused.  
>"For you."<br>For a brief moment, Merlin caught a glimpse of the old Morgana. Could that caring young women still be in there? She looked at him  
>squarely and her voice came out soft. "I was afraid Merlin. I had magic I didn't understand. Urthur would have..." She looked sad. Merlin felt a sting of guilt.<br>"You lied to me. Made me believe I was on my own." Merlin wanted to plead for forgiveness, he wanted to make everything  
>better but it was too late for his old friend. She suddenly screamed like a banshee. Merlin worried if it would attract the police.<br>Wouldn't that be a twist? He thought comically. Morgana pulled out a stone from her pocket. She lifted her head up, returned her sorrowful face to a wicked smile and laughed manically. "It was good seeing you Emrys. I will enjoy killing you." Before he could blink,  
>Morgana yelled out a spell and disappeared.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Merlin ran as fast as he could. His bold chanting voice echoed loudly through the woods. The sound of great wings came from above. Merlin  
>ventured out of the woods to a large clearing. A blue and orange scaled dragon descended heavily on the hill. "Warlock, what ails you? I sense a<br>great power at work."  
>Merlin ran to the dragon. "Rallinth. You must take me to the lake."<br>"Of course." Merlin mounted his trusted friend's back and flew through the air. Rallinth had been his companion after the death of Kilgharrah  
>six years previous. Since that time, Merlin had brought a dozen dragons into the world.<br>He climbed off and ran to the edge of the lake. "Arthur is not just a  
>king. He is the Once and Future King. Take heart, for when Albion's<br>need is greatest: Arthur will rise again." The Great Dragon's words  
>echoed in his mind. If Arthur was returning that meant Albion was in a<br>time of great need.

Merlin stared out into the water. He'd been dead seven years. Seven years Camelot had flourished under Gwen's rule. His thoughts were thrown off. The still lake began to  
>tremble. It sang to Merlin in a tranquil murmur. As if under a trance, he took a small step into the water. A chill went up his leg but he<br>ignored it. Seven years ago he had sent Arthur's body into this lake. And now seven long years later, he would come out of it. Merlin remained motionless as the lake's water began to rise in its center. The water from the shore receded and Merlin watched in awe. "Arthur, yes it is Arthur!" Merlin told himself, "he is alive." The  
>king rose up and limped to the edge dripping with water. He looked at Merlin and collapsed.<p>

Merlin held his breath, as Rallinth flew through the clouds to Camelot.  
>Merlin held tightly to Arthur who was still inert. It was all too familiar. Too much like a dream. But it was real, Merlin reminded<br>himself. Arthur was alive once more. The dragon took Merlin to his hut away from the castle. He carried Arthur to his bed and felt his weak pulse. He ran to  
>his kitchen to mix medicines and herbs. His hands were shaking violently. "How could he be alive? What would he say?" He wanted to both shout for joy and cry. He stopped stirring and sat down. All emotion from that dreadful day returned to him. Merlin closed his eyes unable to think clearly. A soft voice came from behind breaking his<br>trance. "Merlin?" Arthur sat up, pale as a ghost. Merlin smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't understand, how am I-?" Merlin shook his head. "I'm not sure. I was told you would one day rise again."  
>"One day? How long has it been?" Arthur demanded. Merlin swallowed hard. His throat was dry. "Seven years."<br>Arthur put his hands to his head. "How is Gwen?" he asked suddenly. Merlin smiled. "Fine, she's fine.  
>Arthur let out a deep breath.<br>He looked worn out and at the same time entirely refreshed and new. There was no wound on his body and he appeared the same, just older. For a  
>moment, Merlin wondered what he remembered. Arthur immediately cleared up any questions. "What happened after I died?" Merlin told the story slowly. He recalled Arthur's death, the news of it in the kingdom and the changes afterwards. "Magic.. Is no longer against the law." Arthur couldn't help but be surprised. He no longer feared it as he use to but it still undoubtedly made him uneasy. "And you're still..."<br>"A sorcerer?" Merlin tried. "Yeah."  
>Arthur closed his eyes for moment, taking it all in. "Take me to Guinevere." His request was unlike many Merlin had received. It no longer held the authoritative tone it use to. Merlin agreed. He then thought and decided it best to hide his identity until they reached the castle.<p>

Under a cloak, Arthur followed in Merlin's shadow to the castle. He glanced at all the familiar faces. Everyone appeared so different. It was as if not only age had changed them but some greater force. The two boys quickly ran up the stairwell into the castle. Merlin instinctively directed Arthur to the Banquet Hall. Merlin told him to wait outside.  
>Arthur peaked in from behind the door, watching Merlin enter confidently.<p>

There she sat. She was breathtaking; even more beautiful then the day they married. Queen Guinevere arose from her chair and ran to greet  
>Merlin. She threw her arms around him, causing Arthur to raise his eyebrows, and she began loading Merlin with questions.<br>"Did your journey to Gedref prove fruitful?" Merlin nodded. He knew he should get straight to the point but wanted to go easy on Gwen.  
>"Something has happened." he said seriously. Gwen's smile faded. "What is it?" Merlin put his arms behind his back awkwardly. "It's good<br>news, it's just... shocking." he chose his next words carefully.  
>Unfortunately he wasn't able to get them out in time. A surprised scream erupted from the hall. A startled servant ran in, her mouth<br>wide open. The door swung open reveling Arthur. Gwen made no noise. She stared expressionless for what seemed ages. Arthur glanced back at  
>her with the same form. And then, as if time were no longer frozen, the couple ran to each other. Arthur lifted Gwen into the<br>air, returned her feet to the ground and embraced her. She was weeping with joy, kissing his cheek repeatedly. "Oh Arthur! You're alive! I  
>don't believe it." they remained in each others arms, as a crowd of servants, cooks, and guards entered the room one by one. Many were<br>speechless, some shouted praises and others whispered secretively to one another. The room was loud and Merlin took charge in quieting them  
>all. "Your majesty, we are so thankful you are with us again." A young servant told Arthur. Gwen broke away from him and excused the two of<br>them from the room. They left to the secrecy of their chambers.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur kissed Gwen softly. "Arthur how I've missed you. It's been so  
>hard-" Gwen broke down into tears. He held her cheek and she smiled. A<br>gentle knock came from the door. Merlin peaked in. "Ah Merlin." Arthur  
>exclaimed.<br>"I'm sorry, but the castle yard is getting crowded." Merlin motioned  
>to the window.<br>"I'll speak to them." The queen announced. Arthur rose to join but Gwen  
>stopped him. "Arthur you must rest."<br>Normally Arthur would have argued but he was exhausted. He reluctantly  
>sat down on the bed. "Keep an eye on him." Gwen told Merlin before he left.<br>Arthur laid his back against the head of the bed. Merlin drew his  
>attention to Gwen's unfinished breakfast. He picked up the platter<br>intending to return in to the kitchen. "Are you still a servant?"  
>Arthur asked softly. Merlin continued gathering the silverware and<br>goblet. "No but...I couldn't leave the castle after-." He paused. " l  
>do what I can."<br>"For Gwen?" Arthur tried. Merlin nodded.  
>Arthur cleared his throat. "Thank you, for taking care of her."<br>Merlin smiled and retreated to the kitchen. Just as Arthur was  
>settling his eyes, two noisy knights came barging in. Sir Leon and Sir<br>Perceval rushed to him with joyful cheers. Arthur jumped from the bed  
>and embraced them. "I have missed you!"<br>His knights looked healthy and strong. "Where's Gwaine?"  
>Percival lowered his head. "He's dead." Leon answered. "Killed by<br>Morgana, shortly before your death." Arthur sighed. He had already lost so  
>many knights. Percival quickly changed the subject. "Would<br>you care to go train? You can meet the other knights." Arthur agreed  
>and the men gathered their armor. Arthur had left his battle armor<br>at the old sorcerer's- Merlin's hut, he corrected himself. His other suit was locked up in a case in the throne room. Leon ordered a servant to bring it to him.  
>The stumbling boy carried the heavy armor to Arthur. He patted the<br>frail kid on the back. "What is your name?"  
>"Thomas, my lord." the boy stuttered. Arthur held up his chest plate.<br>"You did a fine job polishing this Thomas." He praised. "I did not polish it  
>sire. I was already like this."<br>"Well regardless, thank you for retrieving it." Leon and Percival  
>stared at Arthur, puzzled by his compliments and happy spirit.<br>As they made their way outside, Arthur drilled them with more questions.  
>"So when did you find out Merlin was a sorcerer?"<br>"Merlin's a what?!" Percival exclaimed. Arthur took a step back  
>shocked. "Just kidding." Percival laughed heartily.<br>"Not long after you died." Percival continued. "We were all extremely  
>surprised." Leon laughed. "Who'd have thought he was the old man who<br>beat us like whelps in the forest."  
>Percival laughed and Arthur smiled softly.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

In the courtyard a dozen men were training.  
><span>  
>A bearded and extremely tall knight approached them, bowing to Arthur. When he straightened his back Athur could see his height reached<br>taller than Percival's. "Sir Lamorak." Percival introduced. "My little brother." Arthur grinned. "He's strong as an ox but has a fiery  
>temper." Percival explained. Lamorak punched his shoulder playfully. "That is Sir Galahad." Leon pointed to a sweaty man dueling with<br>another knight. His skills were excelent. "He is extremely brave and loyal." Percival claimed. For the next few minutes  
>new faces were drawn to Arthur and introductions were made. Merlin's loud voice<br>stopped a conversation Arthur was having. His friend was speaking to a group of young boys, each  
>slugged over under the weight of their armour. "They look promising."<br>A knight, Arthur later identified as Sir Kay, joked. The group laughed. Arthur watched the boys listen patiently to Merlin's words.  
>"A knight of Camelot must never assault, murder or act out of outrage<br>or revenge. He must never be cruel and must grant mercy to those who ask of it. He must never harm women and offer help to the needy. He  
>must never battle for love or wordly goods, but only for his God and country. And a knight must never, under any circumstance, commit<br>treason." Arthur was impressed. Merlin dimmissed the potential knights  
>to pair up and train. He saw Arthur and ran over happily. "You're suppose to be resting."<br>Arthur shrugged off his advice saying he felt fine. "Besides someone has to whip you knights into shape. I wasn't going to mention it, but you're getting fat." Arthur joked patting Percuial on the stomach.  
>"Getting lazy's more like it." Percival laughed and an unfamilar knight added<br>sarcastically, "Well crime is but a distant e'en now."  
>Arthur turned around surprised and confused by the man's strange diction.<br>"Good eventide, your majesty. Sir Bedivere." The sun tainted man bowed.

"Hello." Arthur greeted. "What did you mean, about crime?"  
>"Since the magical arts have been-"<br>Arthur missed the rest of his statement.  
>"Since those wench sorcerers returned to their culvert practices. Sir Owain<br>muttered bitterly, heard only by Arthur. He was a shorter man but fierce and strong looking. Arthur didn't have time to question his statement but instead directed his attention to a fight breaking out. Two young knights were on the ground wrestling shouting cursing and yelling at each other. Before he could reach them, Merlin was there  
>forcing them apart, clearly by means of magic. Merlin pulled one to him by his neck and whispered closely. The boy marched away steaming. The<br>other boy was ordered home sternly. "Marcomir of Bernicia and Egon de Herle." Merlin explained, "Not sure they are cut out to be Knights."

Arthur nodded.  
>They walked around the yard in silent, watching the knights train. "So I hear there hasn't been much crime of late."<br>Arthur started. Merlin shrugged. "Since magic was permitted people haven't had any reason to hate the Queen. Mind you, there's still some  
>stealing and fights in the tavern."<br>Arthur looked at Merlin's hands. So magic's influence on the kingdom had been a good one.  
>"The people seem happy."<br>Merlin smiled. "They adore Guinevere."  
>Arthur smiled.<br>"And they are thrilled of your return." Merlin quickly added.

They quickly dived into numerous stories of the past 7 years and of times long before. "You were completely under her control. You would've drown had I not dragged you out." Merlin said in a joshing tone. Arthur smiled. "I can't believe how many times you've saved my life. And I never even saw it." He looked embarrassed. "Who else knew?"

Merlin thought back to dozens of people who had discovered his secret  
>over the years. "Well Gauis. Lancelot. Mordred. Some others."<br>"I can't imagine how you manger to keep this a secret.  
>"Let me tell you it wasn't easy."<br>"Imagine if my father had found out!"  
>Merlin smirked.<br>"What?"  
>"Well... he did."<br>"What?!"

"So did your uncle."

"Did everyone knew except me!?" Arthur sighed lightheartedly.

Merlin shrugged. "Guess I was just too smart for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen came inside her chambers, sat down, and sighed deeply. It had been a long and trying day, full of surprises. She smiled widely.  
>Arthur was alive! He delight could not be put into words. But deep down there was a simmer of fear. Things in Camelot had dramatically in<br>the past seven years and Arthur's transition would not be easy. She changed and pulled herself into bed. She had to meet with the  
>Kings and Queens of Albion tomorrow. And there was a feast to plan to honor<br>Arthur's return. Being Queen had not been easy. But she had had help from the brave and loyal citizens of Camelot. Peace had been gained  
>through the realm. Guinevere yawned and closed her eyes. She looked to the door. She told herself to wait up for Arthur's return. She, unfortunately, fell asleep.<br>Gwen turned over in bed, and routinely reached her hand over for Arthur. She shot her eyes open when she discovered he was really  
>there. Her eyes watered and in the darkness she whispered, "Arthur?<br>Are you awake?" he stirred and replied. "Yes my love." his words were a great comfort and relief. He held her hand against his chest and  
>remained silent for a few minutes, each listening to others shallow breath. He spoke quietly. "Why did you never remarry?" Gwen didn't hesitate.<br>"There was no one else for me."  
>He pressed his lips to her cold fingers. "I am proud of you. You have taken great care of Camelot." Gwen kissed his cheek. "I had help."<p>

The sun had barely come up. Arthur paced in the hall, waiting for Merlin. They were going to walk around the kingdom so the people could see him. Even the thought of it made him feel foolish. Merlin obediently grabbed Arthur's sword and shield and ran back into the hall, carrying the load without the assistance of magic. The scene brought a  
>familiar smile to Arthur's face. Merlin turned sharply from a guard, tripped and fell on his face.<br>"Merlin you idiot!" Arthur said instinctively. He stopped and looked  
>down. "I'm sorry."<br>Merlin picked himself up from the ground surprised. "For what?"  
>"For calling you an idiot."<br>"It's fine. After all, I know I'm a total buffoon."

Merlin handed him his sword and stuck out his hand to help him put on his vest. Arthur stopped him. "You don't have to do that Merlin. You're not my servant anymore."

"I will always be your servant." Merlin replied. "Nothing will change that."

Arthur grinned.

"Although I did enjoy my long and overdue vacation."  
>"Oh that's what your calling it?"<br>"Yep."


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin took the lead, traveling down the roads outside the castle. News had quickly spread of the king's return, and Arthur was as glad to see his people as they were to see him. Outside the tavern, two men rustled over a gold coin. One look of recognition of the king dropped  
>their mouths and put an end to their conflict.<br>Merlin attempted to make conversation but Arthur was deep in thought.  
>He walked slowly, struggling with the changes; primarily with the idea of magic's free use in the kingdom. Out of the corner of his eye, Merlin saw the cart.<br>"Arthur!" Merlin forced the king to the ground without even a word, and stopped the cart in the air. Arthur looked up wide eyed at the  
>powerful magic. Merlin put the cart down with ease and helped him to his feet. "Are you alright?"<br>Arthur was speechless and could only nod. A woman ran over dragging a young girl behind her. "I am so sorry sorcerer!" She dropped her daughter's hand and got on her knees in front of Merlin. She looked at Arthur.  
>"My lord!" She exclaimed. "I do apologize." She glanced at her child. "She has been practicing but sometimes she can't control it."<br>Arthur stared down at the small girl. She couldn't have been more than  
>five years old. Merlin knelt down beside her looking into her bright blue eyes. "Let me guess, levitation." The girl looked up into his comforting face, a single tear falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "Hey it's alright. What's your name?" Merlin held her chin up and she smiled sheepishly. "Helen." "That's powerful magic for someone your age Helen. Here, try this." he lifted his hand towards a bucket that had fallen in the accident. "Rǽdee ásce geotan." The bucket floated a foot off the ground. "Now you try." Helen followed his process<br>exactly. She smiled wide as the bucket lifted off the ground. "Good  
>job!" Merlin praised. "Now just keep practicing."<br>"Will I become as powerful as you?" Helen asked hopefully. Her mother hushed her. Merlin grinned. "I have no doubt." Helen spun around taking her mother's hand and left. Arthur stared at Merlin. He was so different. Merlin continued down the streets, Arthur trudging behind him.  
>Crowds of people waved to their long lost king, but dozens of subjects flocked to Merlin to thank him or just greet him. Arthur could see Merlin's touch with the people was strong.<br>"Merlin." Arthur stopped.  
>"Yes my lord?"<br>"Can we go back to the castle?" It felt strange asking for Merlin's  
>permission. Merlin nodded, with a worried expression and the two men<br>made their way back.

They walked in silence, until Arthur spoke up. "How do you do it exactly?"

"Magic?"

Arthur nodded.

"Most magic requires training: incantations and spells that take years to study. But for some it comes as mostly...instinct."

"Like for you?"

Merlin smiled. "Yes. But magic can be difficult to control. Especially for a child. But they can learn."  
>"Did you ever have trouble controlling your, power?" Arthur pondered. Merlin laughed and rubbed his chin. "Yeah once, when I was about four or five I uh, accidentally set fire to a field." Arthur raised his brow. "Really?"<br>"Yep, yeah, my poor mother had to cover for me. She said she had accidently left a torch burning...people were not happy with her." He laughed. Arthur scratched his arm.

"I just don't understand. I've always been told magic was evil. And those who practiced it were. Growing up, where was all the good magic could do? If I had seen it, maybe I could have-"

Merlin looked down. "People sometimes choose magic for the wrong means."

Arthur was familiar with that.

"I was lucky. I had my mother and Gaius to teach me to use it as a force for good.

"So you're saying magic isn't dangerous. But some who practice it may be."  
>Merlin stopped walking. "Magic is not a toy to be abused. It requires care and patience. No man chooses evil because it is evil; he only mistakes it for what is good and will bring him happiness."<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The tavern doors flung open. A few heavy-set men dropped their glasses and sighed bitterly. Sir Owain, Sir Kay and Sir Bedivere entered and sat at a table close to the door speaking loudly over everyone. They ordered ale and Sir Kay stuck his foot out and tripped a boy bringing them their drinks. "I am so sorry. I hope you accept my most humble apology." The other two knights stifled a laugh and watch the poor, soaking, boy leave. They dove into conversation. They had started in low voices but after a few drinks, they were shouting insults and angry threats, especially about those with magic.  
>"Their kind should be hanged and burned like they were in Uther's day." Sir Owain declared.<br>"Lichieres Pautonnier." Sir Kay joined in.  
>"They're unnatural!" Owain slammed his fist on the tavern table. He took a sip of ale. "Do you know why witches burn?" Sir Bedivere quizzed. The other two knights rolled their eyes, tired of his annoying questions and bizarre logic. "Because they are made of wood."<br>"Idiot!" Owain struck Bedivere on the back of the head. "Yeah and didn't you say yesterday that they weighed the same as a duck?" Kay added. Bedivere rubbed his head. "Those filth-"  
>"Hush!" Sir Kay warned. Leon, Percival and a number of knights entered. They nodded to them but sat away at the other end of the tavern. They spoke in soft tones. Elric, a known sorcerer, came strutting in; Owain watched his every step with pure hatred. He took another swig if ale and stormed out. Sir Kay and Bedivere followed him, upset their drinking time was over.<p>

In Arthur's chambers, a party of servants were at work. Beds were made, baths were drawn and dozens of flowers arrived. Without command, Merlin joined them in scrubbing the floor. Gwen was busy speaking to a guard leaving Arthur in the doorway unsure of what to do. Thankfully  
>he was welcomed by a familiar face. "Sire!" Gaius approached Arthur with a large grin, his arms open. "Gaius my friend, you look well." Arthur hugged him. "I hope you don't mind me examining you?" Gaius offered sitting down at the table. "Well I did just come back to life. You should probably check I don't have any extra toes." Arthur joked. "Or a pair of donkey ears." Merlin imputed kneeling on the ground.<br>Gwen burst out laughing and the room joined her. Their high spirits were quickly interrupted by a distressed woman. "Your majesties it's my husband!" She exclaimed breathless.  
>"Will?" Gaius asked puzzled.<br>She nodded wildly. "He's- he's in the town square." Gwen, Merlin and Gaius exchanged worried faces. "I don't understand, what's wrong with him?" Arthur asked.  
>"Sire. My husband died last week."<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Mithian gazed out the window. The day was sunny and groups of people bustled around the castle grounds. In the corner of her eye, she saw something bobbing in the air. She turned to face a beautiful flower floating next to her. She lit up with a smile and spun around. "Merlin!" She rushed to him and threw her arms around the laughing boy. He stroked her smooth brunette hair  
>and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry I could not come sooner." Merlin raised his hand to silence her. "I understand. Did you resolve the conflict in Tír-Mòr?" She nodded and went on to explain. Merlin grinned widely and hugged her warmly. A soft chuckle came from<br>the doorway. Arthur kept his mouth closed, straining to hide his surprise. "Princess Mithian." She threw him a welcoming smile and met him with open arms. He politely kissed her hand and then reported Merlin was needed by Gaius. Merlin wasted no time and retreated out the  
>door.<p>

Arthur took a few steps toward Mithian and spoke slowly. "So... you and Merlin?"  
>She laughed cheerfully at his confused tone.<br>"But, he's-"  
>"The son of a villager." She smiled knowingly. "I once questioned your love for the daughter of a blacksmith." Arthur leaned his arm against the wood of the bed as she continued. "I have to be honest. Although I thought your devotion was inspiring, I felt it unwise at the time. I do, however, recall admitting I would give up my own kingdom to be so loved." She smiled. "Now I<br>have that love and I am able to fully understand." Arthur grinned. "I am glad for the two of you."  
>He sat on the bed, his smile slowly disappearing. "Arthur? What troubles you?"<br>Arthur looked up and shook his head. "Nothing. I am just surprised Gwen never remarried." He laughed to himself and cleared his throat." I should be relieved, but I must admit, I wish she hadn't have been-"  
>"Alone." Mithian finished. Arthur nodded. Mithian sat down beside him.<br>"It's complicated." She added. Arthur thought back to his 'complicated' years with Guinevere. She had been a servant and he had been a prince. They had fought side by side in battle and had overcome great difficulties. His mind turned to Lancelot. "Do you believe it possible to love, I mean truly love more than one person?" Mithian took a breath and nodded. "Love is strange Arthur."  
>She paused, feeling the necessity to continue. "You know, Merlin loved someone before me."<br>Arthur lifted his eyebrows surprised. "She died years ago. Her name was Freya." Mithian placed her hand on his. "My knowing Merlin loved her does not create doubt of his love for me. Love can take multiple forms and be felt differently for separate people. You may recall, I was rather fond of you when we first met." She kindly removed her hand, rose up and headed to the door.  
>"Thank you Mithian." Arthur remained on the bed deep in thought. He looked at the robes picked out for him to wear that evening. He was in no mood to attend but he had no choice. It was, after all, planned especially for him. He decided sitting alone only made his anxiety worse. He went for a stroll around the castle to stretch his legs. There had been little change in the castle's interior. The same curtains hung on windows and the same picture of his father was displayed on the wall. The only new décor was a portrait of himself, rather close in appearance he had to admit.<br>There were fine vases and wood-workings that had replaced old relics of his father's. Arthur continued slowly through the cold halls. The sound if loud chatter and laughter grew as he neared the banquet hall. He peaked in and saw an enormous mass of people setting up furniture and flowers for the feast. He closed the door, carefully, so as not to  
>make a sound. He heard metal clashing, as a group of<br>knights were no doubt practicing outside. Arthur took a deep breath.  
>For the first time since he'd been back, he felt calm.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

"To the king and Queen!"  
>Everyone lifted their glasses and returned the toast in unison. The<br>feast commenced. Citizens from all over Camelot brought Arthur gifts.  
>Handcrafted trinkets and robes filled the tables. Royalty from across Albion were present. The kings: Godwyn, Rodor, Bayard, and Olaf brought fine jewels and<br>Queen Annis filled the table with treasures. Arthur was surprised to see King Alined among the guests and Princess Vivian gave him a forced smile.

The room filled with loud chatter. Arthur noticed Helen  
>and her mother and waved. Helen smiled and waved back timidly. Gwen<br>filled Arthur's head with glorious and hilarious tales. "And then he came back covered in horse dung!" The  
>table roared with laughter and sounds of disgust. "Really?" Arthur looked<br>at Merlin and he shrugged his shoulders. "Guilty. But let me tell you  
>it wasn't easy!" Gaius entered in and found a place at the table. After examining the mysterious resurrection of Will, he had so far found nothing. Mithian tugged on Merlin's sleeve and whispered in<br>his ear. He laughed joyfully and kissed her brow. Arthur was pleased.

"What a lovely occasion." The sinister voice awoke a familiar feeling of hatred in Arthur. The people gasped and the knights took arm. Morgana stood in the center of the room. Smiling wickedly at Arthur and Gwen.  
>Elric didn't hesitate and sent the ring of candles overhead plummeting towards her. She stopped it inches above her head, many gasping with fear. "How is this possible?" Arthur stood up and frowned. The scene sent chills down her spine. Morgana saw Uther in his actions. She<br>walked slowly towards him, her torn and stained dress dragging on the floor. "I have waited so long to see Camelot fall."  
>Merlin rapped a rope around her neck in an instant. Her eyes lit up and it snapped free. The room went silent and, for a moment, the powerful magicians<br>seemed alone. "Morgana, it's been a long time."  
>"Perhaps for you." She grinned.<br>"You're alive. Who'd you sacrifice?" It was well know that the bringing back of someone required the taking of a  
>life: a balance. Morgana shook her head. "None. This brought me back."<br>She held out the stone. "And many others it seems." She eyed Arthur.  
>"Others?" Gaius puzzled, thinking of the strange returns occurring in the kingdom.<br>Morgana let out a small breath. She then looked sharply at Merlin, eyes sparkling.

He grabbed his head, shrieking in pain. He fell to his knees along with half a dozen other wizards and witches in the room. Helen's mother wept as her little girl  
>cried and shriveled into a ball on the ground. "What have you done?! Arthur demanded. Gwen drew her sword and pointed it at Morgana's throat.<br>"Whatever it is you are doing, you will stop." Morgana whipped out her own knife and cut Gwen's arm; She did not flinch, but held her sword higher. With a flash of light Morgana disappeared. The crowd rushed to the inflicteds' sides. "Merlin!"  
>Guinevere joined a group trying to help the writhing sorcerer. Mithian tried to hold him down but had little success. Leon lifted him on to<br>his shoulders and carried him to his chambers. Servants prepared beds for the still howling victims and Gaius ran room from room examining  
>them. Merlin continued to thrash in the bed, Mithian holding back tears as she watched. Gaius entered stating he had had no luck with<br>the others. He held his own head briefly, wincing in pain. "Gaius are YOU alright?" Gwen asked worried.  
>"I'm fine," he reassured, then felt Merlin's brow. "Gaius what can we do?" Arthur asked. Gaius shook his head.<br>"I can only assume Morgana has enchanted them." Merlin's stirring began to die down, which only worried Gaius more. He excused himself to do research. Gwen comforted Mithian as best she could, fighting tears herself. Arthur ordered Leon to round up the entire army. They were going to find Morgana.


	13. Chapter 13

Morgana walked briskly past the empty dungeons and towards the cave below Camelot. She hastily sent a sphere of blue light to the top the prison. She eyed the massive chains. A dragon had been imprisoned here, by Uther. She felt her anger boil at the thought of it. She had searched for Aithusa, but could only assume she was dead. Morgana  
>stood on a high ledge and searched the rigid cave for a preferred spot. She looked down into the shadowed ground and teleported there with a twirl of smoke. The ground was wet and rocky. She caught her foot on a stone and slipped, only to catch herself on the solid wall.<br>She muttered bitterly and came to a large risen wall. She concentrated. Even this could be difficult. Magic this powerful required focus. She slowed her breathing and rose her hands. The stone shook and she at last released a tremendous force breaking through the wall. She grinned and continued through. The cave stretched out far into new caves below Camelot. She came to a flatter, more open area and stopped. She called upon forces of the old religion. Her chanting shook the caves, dusk and small bits of rock  
>fell. Then the portal opened.<p>

They didn't even make it out the gate. The Knights froze outside the castle's walls, feeling the Earth tremble below.  
>"It's Morgana... she's beneath the castle." Arthur realized. "The cave." Percival shouted. The knights turned around and stormed to the dungeons. Arthur arrived to the cave entrance behind them and stopped.<br>"I had no idea this was down here."  
>Leon had noticed him stopping and had waited. "Your father had kept a dragon chained down here, after the Great Purge." Arthur looked around his eyes wide. "Was that the dragon who attacked us years ago?" Leon nodded. "His name was Kilgharrah."<br>"Good thing I killed him." Leon laughed. "Sorry my lord, you didn't." Leon turned around and followed the knights down the rocky terrain to the cave floor. A  
>large hole was in the side of the wall. "That's new." Sir Peyton said. Arthur caught up and took the lead. He abandoned his questions and focused on his mission: To find Morgana, to force her to end her enchantment on those with magic, and to kill her. The ground rumbled heavily as they neared a conjoined cave. This was it; Arthur darted inside.<p>

"Gaius!" A tall knight ran as fast as he could. "I just received word from the Barbican! At the borders, there's...  
>something coming. It's, It's an army of... trees."<p>

"What has she done?" Gaius whispered. Gaius hurried home and pulled out his large  
>books. He found at least four spells she could have used against the victims and seven to bring the trees to life. He flipped a page and stopped and the image of a dozen beautiful stones. One granted wishes and one was deadly to the touch. Gaius continued through the list. One had the power to charm. Another, the power to transfer energy. He studied the strange words. One stone could curse, one could transverse in time, and another could create plagues. He found it. Gaius had seen Morgana holding the exact stone; it had the power to resurrect. He discovered the only way to break the spells of the stones were to destroy them. Arthur had to<br>stop Morgana and get the stone; he was their only chance.


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana was there, standing in front a bright circle of light coming from a gateway. It reminded him of the veil he had gone through to see his father's spirit, many years ago. She was humming something: a spell, Arthur guessed. Arthur fearlessly charged at her. The light exploded engulfing the air around it. With it, an enormous sound erupted. The walls shook and a large piece if stone came crashing towards a group of knights. They jumped back just in time. Up above the ground, chunks of the castle were shaken loose and people ran around avoiding debris. Morgana quickly saw Arthur. She seemed to hesitate before knocking him to the floor. He was back up in  
>an instant. "Stop this." he ordered. She could not hear him over the growing noise. He rose his voice.<br>"Is this what you wanted? Chaos and disaster?! Morgana please! You don't have to do this!" Arthur shouted over the roaring sound of wind and stone. Morgana thrust her sword at him in a mad fury. He blocked her move and managed to get some distance from her. He knew he had to  
>get to the portal and close it. He tried again. "You have let nothing but hatred and rage consume your heart." Morgana screamed inaudibly and continued to fight. Just then Percival came to his rescue and took arms against her. Arthur seized his opportunity and made it past Morgana who was busy with Percival.<br>Percival had built up rage over Gawain's death and now he released it all on Morgana. Arthur hurried to the portal. He thought back to the spell book. He was no sorcerer. Then he remembered her stone. He looked back at Morgana who was still fighting Percival. To his relief she used little magic against the knights. He guessed the  
>stone was in her pocket. Lucky for him Morgana fell from a hurtful blow. She jumped to her feet and sent Percival in the air. He slammed against the rocky surface. Leon and Kay were next at her throat. Arthur grinned. The stone was a mere foot away. He lifted a heavy rock his high and came down on the stone with all his strength. A<br>thunderous sound echoed in the caves as it shattered. Morgana stopped briefly feeling her spell break. Emrys would now have the power to defeat her. She continued to advance. She threw down four knights and went for Arthur's throat. A small, but loud shout hit her ears and forced her feet to freeze. "Stop!" Helen stood, her  
>chin held high and her eyes piercing through Morgana, right to her very soul. "Leave our king alone." She rose her tiny hand as a threat.<br>Morgana laughed slightly. "You cannot defeat me. I am a High Priestess." Helen looked back bravely; she was not intimidated. Merlin and a  
>group of sorcerers arrived in seconds. He drew close to Helen. "Helen, what are you doing?<br>"Be careful." Arthur told her.  
>She stayed where she was, in front of Arthur. Morgana looked at her carefully. "You are but a child. Your powers are nothing compared to mine." The little girl spoke with a confidence far older and wiser than those her age. "I have learned from the greatest wizard to ever live. You do not scare me." Merlin continued to grow closer. "Helen. Take me hand." He reached out for her. She took it with one hand, still keeping her eyes and other<br>nimble fingers locked onto Morgana. "Using children to fight your battles now Merlin?"  
>Merlin removed his scarf and tied it around Percival's injured arm. He then directed his attention to her. "Morgana this is your last chance."<br>She did not laugh or smile but frowned slightly, as if considering it. "I have come too far."  
>Merlin continued towards her taking small steps. Arthur stood still. The world disappeared for a moment. He remembered a dreary afternoon, when he was but a child. Morgana had been the King's ward for a little over a year. After her father's death, Arthur had avoided her and had grown jealous of his father's affection for her. That had all<br>changed that afternoon when he had been practicing in the courtyard. She had marched over, grabbed a sword and surprisingly, challenged him.  
>In less than a month they were constantly jabbing at each other playfully and invested their days in swordplay and games. Those about the castle gossiped that they would one day marry but the children ignored them. Many times Arthur found himself in Morgana's warm company after a lost tournament. When sorrow struck one, the other would be there for comfort. Arthur could now understand. Even after all she had done, he could see what drove<br>her to it. Arthur realized he did not want her dead; he wanted her back.

"Morgana listen to me." Arthur interrupted Merlin's threats. "I know you are hurting. I know Urther frightened you and hardened your heart  
>against Camelot. I can't understand how you must have felt. But you do have another chance."<br>Morgana felt the urge to give in. She was tired of the fight and the hold revenge and anger had over her.  
>"Morgana, you once hoped for the day people would see magic as a force for good." Merlin added. "That day is now."<p>

Morgana felt her face grow warm and her heart ache.  
>"You don't have to be afraid anymore."<br>Morgana fell on her knees weeping. Arthur drew back his sword, knelt down to his sister and held her trembling shoulders.

The portal continued to grow. "We have to stop the army." Morgana explained with dry tears on her cheek.  
>"What army?" Leon asked.<br>"Trees." Gaius answered. He had arrived and was relived to find Arthur had destroyed the stone. "We have to stop them before the field closes." She motioned to the portal.

"The field must remain open long enough for me to complete the spell. We do not have much time. The field can not be held open long and... I do not nearly have the strength. It would take someone of great magic to hold it." Morgana told them. All eyes turned to Merlin.  
>"No." Gaius prohibited."<br>Gaius I have to do it." Merlin said.  
>"Merlin it's far too dangerous. We don't even know if your strong enough."Merlin looked him in the eyes. "Do you believe I'm strong enough?" he asked. Gaius smiled. "Of course I do. But, there must be another way." Merlin gave him a lighthearted grin.<br>"This is the only way."  
>Merlin turned to the group. "Ill do it."<br>"Are you sure?" Gwen asked. Merlin nodded and planning commenced. Arthur directed some knights to different parts of cave and some back to the castle to help. "We don't have much time. Let's move." they dispersed, but Arthur blocked merlin's path with his arm.  
>"Merlin." he glanced up. "Be careful." "You too."<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

"Hold it Merlin! Not much longer!" Arthur shouted. Merlin struggled to contain the field. His nose dripped with blood and he felt his body growing weak. "Almost! Got it!" Morgana screamed. She lifted the smallest stone high and shouted in the ancient tongue. As she finished the last syllable, the gateway closed. Merlin collapsed to  
>the floor unconscious. "Merlin!" Arthur raced over and felt his chest. Gaius pushed him aside and felt for a heartbeat.<br>"Is he breathing?" Sir Peyton asked. "Come on Merlin." Gaius pleaded. Four older wizards and Helen ran to his side. In a harmonious voice the spoke. Gaius joined them and Morgana quickly added in. Their eyes glowed and Merlin's breath returned. Gwen clasped her hands happily. Merlin opened his eyes. "That hurt." He groaned. Everyone cheered and Gaius helped him to his feet.  
>"That was incredible!" Arthur laughed. He hugged Merlin then stepped aside for Gwen to hug him. "You did wonderful! She praised. "Both of you."<br>She eyed Arthur warmly. Merlin gave a warm nod to Morgana. She actually smiled with a hint of sincerity.

Arthur put his hand to his aching stomach. He threw back his head and erupting into more laughter. A jester ran around the table like a  
>chicken. Little Helen nearly fell over in her seat. Thomas slide to the table and refilled Gwen's cup. She thanked him and asked if he was enjoying himself. He nodded and craned his neck to the jester's dance. He smiled happily. The festival of Reddo was a major success. Outside hundreds of people<br>were enjoying music and contests. Arthur looked around. Sir Leon had his hands full with Mithian's maid. Sir Percival was munching down  
>on a leg of meat, clearly amused with the jester's performance. Mithian and her father were speaking to Queen Annis, and Gauis was in<br>the back tapping his foot softly to the beat of the music. Arthur looked around; Merlin and Morgana were nowhere in sight. He leaned over to Gwen. "Where's  
>Merlin?"<br>She grinned. "You'll see."  
>Enormous cheering erupted from outside. Gwen grabbed Arthur's hand and dragged him behind the crowd of people evacuating to see the excitement. Merlin and Morgana were on the roof on the castle. Merlin waved and Morgana followed his example. In harmony they chanted a spell. Bright lights shot up and exploded, illuminating the night sky.<br>The crowd cheered. Arthur was home.


End file.
